


All the Details

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jason spends a drunken night of passion in Eric's arms.





	All the Details

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All the Details  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 240  
>  **Summary:** Jason spends a drunken night of passion in Eric's arms.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for fandom_stocking

A satisfied sigh escaped Jason as he stretched. He was still tired and his body still... Jason’s eyes flew open as he remembered what had happened the night before. Praying with all his might that it had only been a dream he raised up and carefully peeked over his shoulder.

The smiling face of the blonde vampire laying behind him gave unmitigated proof that what he remembered had actually happened.

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened and closed but no sound escaped him.

Eric leaned up on his elbow to gently scrap Jason’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Let me guess. You’re already having regrets.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of fact.

Slowly, Jason shook his head. “No. I don’t regret it.” _How could Eric even think such a thing?_ While getting drunk at Merlotte’s and waking up to find Eric in his bed wasn’t exactly how he had wanted his first time with Eric to happen. For one he would have liked to remember all of it in amazingly, glorious detail instead of the hazy quality he was stuck with for the rest of his life.

A wicked grin began to spread across Eric’s face as he pulled Jason back down beside him.

“What are you doing?”

Eric’s grin widened. “What do you think?”

With an answering smile on his face Jason surrendered and this time he would have all the detail he could handle.


End file.
